


audacity

by tamarinnneee (satsukiii)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/tamarinnneee
Summary: chikage is a marshmallow thief
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 20





	audacity

**Author's Note:**

> rabbit chikage canon horny fuck 
> 
> hisoka just wants his marshmallows back

"you look better with your mouth shut." hisoka snaps, moving away from the man in front him after a whole while of preparation. now his masterpiece is complete.

chikage sat on the bed, hands tied behind his back, the rope connecting to his ankles as well which are bound together. he was still fully clothed, in his work suit but the shame he felt right now was as if he was already stripped down. even his eyes are blindfolded with hisoka's tie, and his mouth starting to drool into the make-shift gag used onto him, a handkerchief from his pocket.

"why are you hard already..? i haven't even touched you, you naughty whore.." every word that slipped out of hisoka's lips were venomous and full of spite. he knew what he wanted and it was to see chikage fall apart in front of him.

he wanted revenge, for what chikage took from him. something very dear to him, enough for hisoka to be reduced into a cold blooded man that feels no remorse on thiefs like him. 

hisoka inched toward him in small paces, just enough to reach his foot over his crotch, which he presses onto as soon as he was within range. he wore leather dress shoes, and chikage certainly felt the pressure on his dick as hisoka lightly grazes the tip of his foot onto his erection.

chikage melts at the contact, his back instantly arching at the feeling of the younger man's heel grinding against his hard dick. it didn't help how he twitches at the action, and hisoka most likely would call him out for it.

"it's no fun if you can't talk, i'm taking this." pouting for a moment, hisoka decided to pull his gag off, chikage gasping audibly right after.

chikage almost forgot how strong hisoka was despite his usual diet that consisted of marshmallows. and he was reminded of it when hisoka's slim fingers traced his chin before roughly tilting his head towards him by his grasp. 

now he was fully hard, all thanks to hisoka's manhandling. his dick wasn't left unnoticed for long as the light haired boy stares down at his crotch, hovering his hand over it to feel his dick tightening around his pants.

"tell me april, what does this make you?" hisoka had his lips leaning close to the other's ear, enough for his whisper to echo into chikage.

despite being asked a question, chikage didn't dare to say a word. but hisoka knew his ways and the hand on his crotch tightens its grasp, "i told you to talk didn't i?"

"what does this make you, april?" hisoka repeats himself, tone even slyer than before.

"a pervert.."

"ah? i didn't hear you.."

chikage doesn't repeat himself, low key eager to find out what happens if he disobeys. just this once.

"you want me to spell it out for you, don't you?" hisoka teased, lips pulling into a smirk as he continues to palm the other's dick.

chikage lets out a shaky breath, head hanging low in shame as his hips jerk against his will once hisoka whispers out the words for him, "here's what i want to hear,"

"i'm a lowly slut, who only craves for december's cock."

"if you don't speak, i'm going to leave you here with the door open for everyone to see how much of a slut you are for me."

"now say it."

"i...i'm a lowly slut..." as soon as chikage spoke, hisoka began to undo his pants.

"who o-only.." chikage cuts himself off with a moan that escaped his lips when a tongue dips onto the fabric of his trousers. repeatedly stroking it up and down, but he continues, "...craves for december's cock.."

"you're such a good slut, aren't you?" hisoka chuckles, the sound of his voice vibrating against chikage's cock.

"because you're good, i'll give you a reward." with that, chikage shivers once hisoka licked a long stripe from the base of his neck up to his jaw, nibbling on his ear after.

he positions himself behind chikage, having him lean his back against his chest. one of his hands stroking the older's chest, eventually finding one of his nipples and rubbing it with his thumb. 

"d..december please.. please.." chikage practically begs at how close he was to coming just by a few touches from hisoka. his palm cupped his crotch, lazily brushing the heel of his palm right where it counts. he smiles a bit at how chikage cries out at every stroke of his palm, he loved the effect he has on chikage. 

but then he halts his hand, chikage breathes out shakily at the loss of contact, his hands trying its best to break free from his restraints. he wants to touch hisoka so bad, run his fingers into his soft locks as he begs for release.

"go ahead april, help yourself." hisoka purrs into his ear, forehead pressed against chikage's temple. the amount of satisfaction deep inside him was immense when chikage began to grind his hips onto the palm of hisoka's hand.

"d..december please fuck me.. i can't.. i can't.." chikage shivers at the coiling in the pit of his stomach. he was so, so close, he could feel every hint of his release throughout his body. but he doesn't want to, he needs hisoka inside him right now.

"you're demanding, aren't you?" hisoka raised a brow at him, "i'm already doing you a favor yet you're still ungrateful. what a shameless slut you are."

with that, chikage hears a clacking sound of metal before he was pushed down into the mattress, his chest pressed onto the sodt fabric of the sheets with his ass up in display for hisoka. hisoka was feeling kinder now that chikage was practically his personal pet at this point, he loosens up the ropes that were once restraining his ankles so chikage would have it easier to get on his knees.

chikage was beginning to feel light-headed from everything happening all at once, he doesn't even remember his pants being pulled down, or how he got into this position where hisoka was languidly brushing the tip of his cock on his ass.

"here goes," hisoka's voice comes out in a lazy manner, as if he didn't want to be here in the first place. that's what he wants chikage to think, that he's not special and he doesn't have time to deal with piece of shit like him. but it's quite the opposite actually. nobody gets to be tied up this way and fucked by hisoka, no one but chikage.

chikage may have stolen his marshmallows but deep down, he would always have a special place somewhere in his heart. he's april afterall.

the light-haired boy began to move his hips as soon as he's deep inside chikage, who reacts instantly. with his lips parted, cheeks flushed and his eyes squeezed shut. he was literally being fucked without being prepared and he fucking loved it.

hisoka's dick was average, but hell, did it hit chikage so good, that he was practically drooling against the sheets, letting out deep grunts at each thrust the younger made.

"your cunt feels so good april, you're gonna make me come soon..." the fabric of chikage's dress shirt was already damp enough to reveal his porcelain skin. hisoka always thought he had nice skin, he was smooth and supple, it even blushes at the slightest of touches.

pleased at chikage's whimpers, hisoka shoves his hand into his shirt, caressing his skin that he was just thinking about a second ago and he felt so satisfied being able to touch chikage like this so easily.

"december..december..." chikage chants his name over and over, groaning whenever he thrusts a little deeper than usual.

his pace quickened, hips snapping into the older as hisoka closed his eyes, savoring the coiling heat in his stomach, "april..."

"ah.. i'm.." hisoka's voice trails off, jolting when he suddenly spills inside chikage, coming apart as his legs nearly give out on him.

with his chest heaving, hisoka slowly pulls out of him. flipping his body over, now chikage is facing towards him, shirt soaking with sweat, legs splayed open still. a hand reaches out to touch the insides of his thighs, feeling his soft skin against his palm. chikage was sensitive enough to react to his touch, legs shaking at the slightest contact.

this makes hisoka chuckle, "you're this wrecked already, you really want to come that bad?" he traced a finger with every word he says and chikage was totally losing it already, he feels like he really is going to come.

chikage is too pent up to have a proper answer to that, so he just frantically nods in response. once hisoka runs his hand up his chest it was over for him.

"a-ah.. coming, coming..." chikage nearly chokes from how much he's trying to hold back his voice. he can't take any more from hisoka, he really is losing it from the way hisoka caressed his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples once in a while.

throwing his head back, chikage comes with a sharp groan. his body going limp once he calms down, hisoka takes this as a chance to untie him from his restraints, and chikage sighs in relief. he was starting to feel his muscles aching from the amount of time he spent being tied up.

as if hisoka read his mind, he speaks up, "does it hurt?"

"no, i'm fine."

"i wish i could say sorry, but you took my marshmallows just to get fucked." hisoka shrugs before rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"it's not my fault you bit the bait." chikage says plainly while cleaning himself up with some wet wipes he found by the table, "my body feels like jelly, fuck you and your kink agenda, december."

"...too..tired..to..talk.." hisoka mumbles out as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sweats... follow me on twt @K1TACURRY


End file.
